100 discours pour écrire une histoire
by emilydaubry
Summary: - Regarde moi! Regarde-moi pour ce que je suis. Je suis Albus! Albus Severus! Et je t'interdis de me comparer à mon père ou à mon grand-père. Je refuse de n'être qu'un Potter! Les années ont passé, et Albus refuse d'être encore une fois comparé à son père. Non, il écrira son histoire; celle d'Albus Severus Potter. Albus.S Potter/Severus Rogue
1. Avant propos

Bonjour à tous,

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je me lance dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fanfiction portant sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Toutefois avant de vous abandonner à la lecture, j'ai besoin de vous faire quelques précisions.

Voyez-vous, je me suis lancée un autre défi dans cette fanfic. Celui de l'épreuve des 100 discours. Le but est d'écrire un chapitre qui comportera un thème de la liste ci-dessous. Le thème peut être au premier, ou au second plan. Donc si tout se déroule bien, cette fanfic comportera une centaine de chapitres. Enfin bon on n'en est pas encore là.

Voici la liste sous laquelle je participerais (elle sera mise à jour régulièrement, mais pas systématiquement). En gras ceux qui ne sont pas encore écrits.

 **Néant**  
 ** _2._ Hasard**  
 ** _3._ Le Serpent**  
 ** _4._ Lueur Nocturne**  
 ** _5._ Le Passant**  
 ** _6._ Vagues et Ecume**  
 ** _7._ Solitude**  
 ** _8._ Thé**  
 ** _9._ Embryon**  
 ** _10._ Dieux**  
 ** _11._ Hamac**  
 ** _12._ Rencontre**  
 ** _13._ Enfers**  
 ** _14._ L'univers**  
 ** _15._ Aimer**  
 ** _16._ Le Plus Petit**  
 ** _17._ La Nature**  
 ** _18._ Recherche**  
 ** _19._ Le Monstre**  
 ** _20._ Maman**  
 ** _21._ L'horloge**  
 ** _22._ Main**  
 ** _23._ Jungle**  
 ** _24._ Route**  
 ** _25._ Qui suis-je ?**  
 ** _26._ Bijoux**  
 ** _27._ Au bord de la falaise**  
 ** _28._ Fruit**  
 ** _29._ Neige**  
 ** _30._ Musique**  
 ** _31._ Peur**  
 ** _32._ Yeux**  
 ** _33._ Le Loup**  
 ** _34._ Rêve**  
 ** _35._ Racine**  
 ** _36._ Cadavre**  
 ** _37._ Joie**  
 ** _38._ Cauchemar**  
 ** _39._ Aveugle**  
 ** _40._ Eveil**  
 ** _41._ L'ordre Moral**  
 ** _42._ Fraicheur**  
 ** _43._ Vieillesse**  
 ** _44._ Instant Magique**  
 ** _45._ Haine**  
 ** _46._ Parfum**  
 ** _47._ Le Seigneur**  
 ** _48._ Violet**  
 ** _49._ Chaos**  
 ** _50._ Rire D'enfant**  
 ** _51._ Crépuscule**  
 ** _52._ Le Bon Nombre**  
 ** _53._ Tyran**  
 ** _54._ Fumée**  
 ** _55._ Curiosité**  
 ** _56._ Pureté**  
 ** _57._ Lutte**  
 ** _58._ L'intersection**  
 ** _59._ Tomber**  
 ** _60._ Souffle**  
 ** _61._ L'interdit**  
 ** _62._ Fuite**  
 ** _63._ Cyclone**  
 ** _64._ L'âme**  
 ** _65._ L'inconnu**  
 ** _66._ Laideur**  
 ** _67._ Illusion**  
 ** _68._ Incompréhensible**  
 ** _69._ Désir**  
 ** _70._ Réincarnation**  
 ** _71._ Folie**  
 ** _72._ Trésor**  
 ** _73._ Destruction**  
 ** _74._ Voler**  
 ** _75._ Que faire ?**  
 ** _76._ L'horizon**  
 ** _77._ Métamorphose**  
 ** _78._ Orage**  
 ** _79._ Sacrifice**  
 ** _80._ Encre**  
 ** _81._ Barreaux**  
 ** _82._ L'un Dans L'autre**  
 ** _83._ Désert**  
 _84._ Murmure  
 ** _85._ Anéanti**  
 ** _86._ Idéal**  
 ** _87._ Perte de Soi**  
 ** _88._ Justice**  
 ** _89._ Mur**  
 ** _90._ Apocalypse**  
 _91._ Fontaine  
 ** _92._ Enlacer**  
 ** _93._ Le Dernier Drapeau**  
 ** _94._ Ivresse**  
 ** _95._ Origine**  
 _96._ Valise  
 ** _97._ Ne Rien Faire**  
 ** _98._ Utopie**  
 ** _99._ Feuille Morte**  
 ** _100._ Peindre**

Maintenant, parlons du cœur du sujet, la fanfic. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, ce qui devrait permettre d'en poster un par semaine.

Bien évidemment, personnages et univers ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche l'intrigue est de moi!

Le contexte se situe durant la scolarité des enfants Potter, Weasley-Granger. Le protagoniste principal sera Albus Severus Rogue, avec en pairing Albus/Severus, car oui notre maître de potion a survécu. Comment ? Vous le saurez en lisant.

Je tiens à préciser que la romance sera très progressive, il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience, et accuser pas mal de frustrations. En même temps avec 100 chapitres à écrire il ne faudrait pas brûler les étapes.

Il parait que la bonne longueur pour un chapitre est comprise entre 1200 et 2500 mots. Ce serait la longueur idéale, afin qu'il puisse se lire rapidement entre deux rendez-vous, sur un trajet, donc on va essayer de répondre à ces exigences, et de respecter cette fourchette.

Je crois que pour l'instant je vous ai tout dit, donc bonne lecture !


	2. La valise

**Premier chapitre, et premier mot: Valise!**

 **J'espère que cette aventure vous tentera, et que vous serez nombreux à la suivre sans trop vous ennuyer.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La valise**

La fumée s'élevait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Les voyageurs se bousculaient, tous courraient, trainant derrière eux de lourdes valises. Les enfants embrassaient leur parents, impatient de prendre place dans le Poudlard express. Une nouvelle rentrée se préparait.

Un adolescent balaya le quai du regard, à la recherche d'une tête blonde bien familière. Hélas entre toute ces personnes, difficile de le repérer. En revanche tous les regards se braquaient sur eux. Comme à chaque sortie familiale, le même manège se répétait. Ils étaient toujours au centre de l'attention. La popularité de son père ne les lâchait jamais, et Albus la trainait comme un fardeau. Il décida d'ignorer le fait d'être ainsi dévisagé, pour se concentrer sur son objectif, à savoir repérer son ami. Totalement concentré, il sursauta quand une lourde main s'abattit sur son épaule.

— Albus ! l'appela d'une voix grave son père.

L'adolescent releva la tête, pour plonger ses yeux, dans ceux identiques de son paternel. Le même vert s'extasiaient souvent des inconnus. Combien de fois avait-on confondu Albus avec son père. Souvent le jeune homme répondait dans un marmonnement peu engagent qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter, mais son fils, avant de dégager rapidement, coupant court à toute autre question qui aurait pu surgir.

Le jeune homme haïssait profondément cette ressemblance, qui lui volait toute identité propre. Les gens étaient incapables de le voir autrement que comme le fils d'Harry Potter, son fils raté jugeaient-ils rapidement. Bien sûr si Albus possédait une ressemblance physique avec son père, cette dernière s'arrêtait là. Il n'était pas Harry Potter. Il n'était ni aimable, ni courageux, ni casse-cou. Non, il n'était pas le Sauveur.

— Albus ! répéta son père, visiblement énervé d'être si peu écouté.

Intérieurement l'adolescent ricana. Forcément ce devait être énervant de ne pas être le centre de l'attention. Son père n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se désintéresse ainsi de sa petite personne.

— Quoi, consentit-il à lui répondre.

Son père poussa un soupir énervé.

— Pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes toujours les choses si compliquées ?

Le jeune homme eut un haussement d'épaules, que beaucoup auraient qualifié d'insolent.

— Les garçons, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, intervint Ginny.

Albus prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre à son père. Il savait que sa mère n'aimait pas quand il se disputait avec celui-ci. Aussi fit-il un effort.

— Albus, reprit Harry pour la troisième fois. Tu rentres en sixième année, et cette année…

Son père sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Cela lui arrivait fréquemment. Comme si le poids du passé lui pesait encore.

— Cette année fut sans doute l'une des plus difficiles que j'ai vécu. Toutefois je suis certain qu'elle te sera merveilleuse, reprit-il un sourire mystérieux flottant sur les lèvres.

— Papa et moi !

L'intervention de Lily détourna l'attention de son père. Albus put alors attraper sa valise. Encore une fois son père n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire référence à ses vieilles années à Poudlard, comme à chaque rentrée. Mais ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que sa scolarité n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'Albus menait ? Lui n'aimait pas particulièrement Poudlard. Il n'y avait presque aucun ami, et aucune aventure merveilleuse ou effrayante ne venait rythmer sa scolarité. Poudlard était d'un banal ennui.

Il n'attendit pas le signal de ses parents. Il ne se préoccupa même pas de savoir que ni Hermione, ni Ron n'étaient encore arrivés, qu'il attrapa sa vieille valise de cuir marron. La malle qui contenait toutes ses affaires n'était pas de première jeunesse. Ses parents auraient largement pu lui en payer une autre, mais il avait hérité du sens économique de la famille Weasley. Tant qu'elle remplirait encore son rôle, il la garderait.

— Bien je vous laisse. A Noël, les salua-t-il.

Puis il se mit en marche.

— Attends ! entendit-il.

Le jeune homme décida d'ignorer ses parents qui essayaient de le rappeler. Il n'avait plus rien à faire avec eux. D'ailleurs, ils durent approuver, puisque rapidement il ne les entendit plus.

Soulagé d'avoir abandonné ses parents et sa petite sœur, il se hissa à bord du train.

Il parcourut les wagons à la recherche d'une personne bien précise. Il s'arrêta dans le dernier compartiment du train. Il était vide, à l'exception d'une tête parfaitement blonde.

— Scorpius !

L'autre adolescent releva la tête, révélant deux yeux bleus, presque translucides. Un sourire barra son visage lorsqu'il reconnut son ami.

— Al ! le salua-t-il.

Albus ne le reprit pas. Scorpius était le seul à avoir le droit d'utiliser ce diminutif. L4adolescent rangea sa valise en hauteur, avant de rejoindre son ami sur la banquette. Le train ne démarrerait pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Ils auraient donc une paix relative durant ce temps.

— Alors comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

— Mon père est resté enfermé dans sa chambre.

Depuis la mort de sa femme, et de la mère de Scropius, l'atmosphère familiale s'était davantage dégradée. Sans parler des rumeurs qui courraient toujours à propos de l'adolescent. Contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, les rumeurs ne s'étaient pas calmées. L'adolescent avait appris à les ignorer, mais pas son père qui ne décolérait pas.

— Et les tiennes ? demanda en retour le Malfoy.

— Comme d'habitude, je me suis disputé avec mon père. James est venu nous rendre visite, mais désormais il vit en plein cœur londonien, et je crois qu'il aime bien utiliser son travail comme excuse pour ne pas venir diner.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Albus, loin de là. Entre son frère et lui, l'entente n'avait jamais été bonne. Désormais que James avait rejoint les rangs des aurors, les relations s'étaient davantage dégradées. Albus trouvait son frère prétentieux, alors que ce dernier lui reprochait d'être faible. L'adolescent soupçonnait son grand-frère de se satisfaire des visites quotidiennes de son père à leur travail. S'il venait à la maison, c'était uniquement pour que leur mère ne lui envoie pas une beuglante. Et la connaissant elle en aurait été capable.

Les deux jeunes adolescents soupirèrent de concert. Leur famille était désespérante.

— Allez courage, c'est notre avant-dernière année, essaya de se motiver Scorpius.

Albus ne put qu'approuver. Il avait hâte de quitter Poudlard, puis sa famille. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il voulait faire par la suite, mais il savait déjà que plus loin de sa famille il serait, mieux il se portera.

— Avant dernière année, et non des moindres !

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte du compartiment.

— Rose ! l'accueillirent-ils.

La jeune fille s'avança légèrement vers eux.

— Albus ce n'est pas très gentil de ne pas m'avoir attendu ! rouspéta-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

Puis elle salua Scorpius d'un simple signe de tête.

— J'étais pressé, se justifia-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne rajouta rien.

— Alors Rose comment se sont déroulées tes vacances, essaya Scorpius.

L'adolescent récolta un énorme vent. La jeune fille avait déjà tourné les talons, prête à retrouver ses amies. Toutefois, elle se stoppa juste avant de refermer leur porte.

— Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais cette année sera l'une des plus merveilleuse que nous allons vivre. Cette année Poudlard va accueillir le tournoi des trois sorciers, et je compte bien être votre championne.

Sans attendre leur réaction, elle les planta sur son annonce.

Hébétés, les deux garçons se regardèrent.

— Vient-elle bien de dire tournoi des trois sorciers ? répéta Scorpius.

Albus marmonna, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à cet événement. Il n'aimait pas les tournois sportifs, alors il se moquait pas mal que Poudlard accueille l'événement. En revanche son ami, montrait un plus grand enthousiasme.

— Oh et Rose veut être notre championne. Tu as vu ? Elle m'a presque salué gentiment.

Cette fois-ci l'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. Quand son ami se mettait dans de tels états amoureux il était insupportablement niais.

— Elle t'a à peine regardé, remarqua-t-il.

— Mais au moins elle ne m'a pas lancé de méchancetés. Je trouve qu'il y a de l'amélioration.

Albus se retint de lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir entre eux.

— Et puis je serais son cavalier au bal quand elle sera notre championne, dit-il en faisant référence au traditionnel bal durant lequel les champions ouvraient la danse.

Albus ne fit aucun commentaire. Il cherchait déjà une excuse pour échapper au bal.

— A moins que ce ne soit moi qui l'invite à m'accompagner, si je suis nommé champion.

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils noirs. Son ami envisageait-il de participer au tournoi ? Depuis quand aimait-il le sport ? Il l'observa de plus près. Accoudé contre la fenêtre, ses yeux bleus étaient dans le vague, ses pensées s'évadaient. Il était irrémédiablement amoureux. Était-ce la raison de sa volonté d'être nommé champion ? Sans doute. Pour sa part il n'y participerait pas. Son père avait été champion, il ne voulait pas suivre ses pas. Il resterait simple spectateur de l'événement.

Résolu, il se cala contre la banquette, piochant allègrement dans le paquet de bonbons que son ami avait apporté. Le paysage défilait, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus du château.

* * *

 **Alors votre verdict pour ce petit début?**

 **Et sinon je vous dis à samedi prochain pour la suite.**


	3. Le cyclone

**Qui dit samedi, dit nouveau chapitre.**

 **On commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet, l'intrigue se met en place. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il vous faudra de la patience pour que nos perso s'apprivoisent, et encore pas mal de surprises. Mais chut... je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Cyclone**

La grande salle était un entremêlement de brouhaha. Assis à la table des Serpentard, Albus et Scorpius détaillaient les premières années.

— Alors qui seront les prochains à rejoindre nos rangs de futurs mages noirs ? murmura Scorpius, avec une fausse voix conspiratrice.

— Arrête ça, ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna Albus.

Malgré les années passés depuis la mort de Voldemort, la maison Serpentard conservait ses préjugés. Tous pensaient que le mal était entre ses murs, et le fait qu'Albus, fils du Sauveur l'ai rejointe avait alimenté beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulaient encore aujourd'hui. Toutefois, la grande salle était actuellement habitée par un autre enthousiasme. En effet, la rumeur du tournoi des trois sorciers n'avait pas tardé à faire le tour du Poudlard express, et tous attendaient que la directrice répartisse les premières années, puis fasse son discours de bienvenue, avant d'annoncer officiellement le tournoi. Ce mot était sur toutes les lèvres. D'ailleurs les plus grands se taquinaient pour savoir qui oserait mettre son nom dans la coupe.

Albus se détacha des discussions de ses camarades, laissant son regard dériver dans la grande salle. Le ciel artificiel représentait une nuit étoilée magique. Les quatre étendards des maisons étaient accrochés derrière la table des professeurs. A cette dernière, Mac Gonagall trônait sur le fauteuil doré de directrice. A sa gauche siégeait leur généreuse professeur de potions, et directrice de la maison griffondors. La femme devait avoir tout juste la trentaine. Elle venait d'une école russe, et comme beaucoup de femmes de ce pays, elle possédait des formes généreuses et de sublimes cheveux blonds. Longtemps Scorpius l'avait charrié à son sujet, alors que lui répliquait à propos de Rose. Finalement son ami avait abandonné, lorsqu'il avait compris que le jeune Potter ne portait aucune attention aux femmes. Ses préférences allaient vers les hommes.

Albus continua son tour de table, sursautant quand il vit une silhouette noire du coté droit de la directrice. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, alors qu'il se pinçait le bras, pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Cet homme ! Il ne pouvait se tromper, son père lui en avait suffisamment parler, puisqu'il portait son prénom comme second prénom. Severus Rogue. Professeur de potions détesté par son père, homme froid et acariâtre, qui avait longuement caché son statut d'espion. Un homme courageux, lui avait dit son père. Un homme courageux, qui aurait dû être mort ! Son père lui avait expliqué qu'il était décédé lors de la grande bataille. Alors que faisait-il en chair et en os, assis à la table des professeurs ? Sans parler de son apparence physique, inchangée depuis les souvenirs de son père, plus de vingt ans plus tôt.

Albus se retourna vers Scorpius. Le jeune Malfoy dut lire la surprise sur le visage de son ami, puisqu'à son tour il regarda en direction de la table des professeurs. Ses sourcils se froncèrent brièvement, avant qu'il ne donne une légère explication à son ami.

— Severus Rogue, le parrain de mon père. Il nous a rendu visite au manoir cet été.

Le jeune Albus ferma la bouche avant de la réouvrir.

— Attends ! Tu veux dire que tu étais au courant.

Scorpius acquiesça.

— Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

— Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait ici.

Le blond soupira, puis se tourna vers son ami, qui commençait à s'énerver.

— Ecoute je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi. Je sais qu'il a repris contact avec mon père peu après le décès de ma mère.

Sa voix s'étrangla quand il prononça ces mots. La blessure était encore profonde. Les traits d'Albus se radoucirent.

— Il a survécu, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais il a décidé de rester loin de l'Angleterre, le temps que sa situation s'éclaircisse.

Forcément il avait été proche de Voldemort, et son statut quelque peu obscur. De quoi provoquer l'intervention du Magenmagot,

— Puis il est venu cet été, nous disant qu'il revenait en Angleterre, pour un temps indéterminé. Il nous a demandé de garder le silence quant à son retour. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait changé d'avis.

Scorpius se tut, en proie à une intense réflexion.

La directrice s'avança.

— Mes chers élèves, c'est un bonheur de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année.

De timides applaudissements se firent entendre.

— Notre équipe de professeurs a quelque peu changé. Cette année notre cher Severus Rogue reprendra le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal, ainsi que de directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Une longue acclamation vint de la dit-maison. Après la surprise d'apprendre la survie de l'homme, des murmures se firent entendre. Chacun racontait sa petite anecdote, consternant l'homme. Tous leurs parents l'avaient connu en tant que professeur redouté. Sa réputation le précédait. Albus décida de ne pas prêter attention à ces propos, pas plus qu'à ceux de son père. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les dommages des rumeurs. Après tout ce temps et les épreuves vécues, l'homme pouvait avoir changé.

La répartition des premières années se fit, puis vint l'annonce attendue. Une fois tous les élèves installés, la directrice s'avança une seconde fois vers le pupitre.

— Chers élèves, cette année Poudlard ne sera pas uniquement votre maison. En effet pour entretenir nos bons rapports avec les autres écoles de sorcellerie, nous en accueillerons deux d'entre elles, pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Un brouhaha immense engloutit le restant des paroles de leur directrice.

La femme au visage sévère attendit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre, sa voix amplifiée magiquement.

— Un peu d'attention s'il vous plait. Je vous demande de faire bon accueil à nos compatriotes de Salem.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer des étudiants à pantalon noir, et gilet en laine gris. D'une démarche quasi-militaire, ils avancèrent dans la grande allée. Au centre de leur cortège, se tenait un sorcier à robe violette, porté par deux autres étudiants légèrement baraqués. Un bâton à la main, il psalmodiait à voix basse. De sa pierre violette sortit des volutes de fumées qui prirent forme, laissant gambader foule d'animaux sauvages dans toute la grande salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la directrice, et la fumée se volatilisa, aspirée par le bâton. D'un même geste, ils frappèrent leur épaule gauche, puis mirent genou au sol.

— Merci pour cette démonstration mystique, les salua Mac Gonagall.

Les étudiants de Salem se relevèrent, et partirent s'asseoir aux places laissées vacantes.

— Et maintenant, voici venir l'Oni-Daigaku, et ses étudiants japonais.

Les grandes portes se rouvrirent une seconde fois. Dans un ensemble très militaire, aux uniformes à mini-jupe pour les jeunes filles, ils avancèrent sur un rythme de son de flute. Au-dessus d'eux flottait des bannières, alors qu'esprits volants les entouraient. Ils se stoppèrent devant la directrice, et inclinèrent le buste, mains jointes. Mac Gonagall leur répondit par un salut de tête. A leur tour ils s'assirent.

— Et bien quelle discipline, murmura un voisin d'Albus.

L'adolescent approuva. Poudlard et ses tumultueux étudiants risquaient de les bousculer.

— Nos amis suivront les cours séparément des vôtre, précisa la directrice. Toutefois vous partagerez les pièces communes, aussi je compte sur vous pour leur faire bon accueil !

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent.

— Pour ceux qui veulent participer, sachez que la limite d'âge sera de seize ans. Vous aurez jusqu'à la fin du mois pour déposer votre nom dans la coupe.

D'un geste de baguette, la pierre située à sa droite se fissura, pour laisser éclater une coupe en argent, autours de laquelle un cercle se dessina. La limite d'âge, comprit le jeune homme.

Des sifflets admiratifs suivirent, ainsi qu'une légère excitation. Les paris se lançaient déjà. Chacun défiait son voisin d'y déposer son nom.

— Albus tu vas y participer ? lui demanda un de ses camarades.

— Non.

Son interlocuteur ne s'offusqua pas de cette sècheresse dans sa voix. Tout Poudlard était habitué au peu de mots que prononçait l'adolescent. Il était rare qu'il participe aux discussions, et se tenait souvent en retrait de la vie de l'école.

— Dommage, je suis certain que tu aurais pu être notre champion. En plus un élève de notre maison, ça aurait été génial.

— Moi je vais y participer ! annonça Scorpius en bombant le torse.

Il fut encouragé par les plus jeunes de leur maison, alors que la table voisine qu'occupaient les étudiants griffondors rigola.

— Ne te donne pas cette peine sale serpent. On a déjà notre championne, et elle est dans notre maison.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Rose, qui arborait un lumineux sourire.

— Rien n'est joué, la coupe n'a encore rien décidé, répliqua Scorpius.

Une joute verbale s'engagea alors. Chacun défendant l'élève de sa maison.

— Scorpius, essaya de l'appeler Albus, sans grand succès.

Il abandonna alors, préférant engloutir rapidement son assiette. Puis il ne s'attarda pas dans la grande salle. Alors que beaucoup d'étudiants faisaient connaissance avec les sorciers étrangers, il préféra s'enfermer dans la salle commune serpentard, déserte à cette heure-ci. Il s'affala sur un fauteuil de cuir brun, laissant son regard vagabonder sur le lac noir. Des ombres se dessinaient, presque inquiétantes. Pourtant à cet instant, elles apaisèrent l'adolescent.

Non, cette année serait unique. Lui ne voyait pas cet événement avec tout le bonheur des autres étudiants. Au contraire, tant d'agitation ne présageait rien de bon. Finalement, son esprit s'égara vers la présence du professeur Rogue. Le retour de cet homme risquait de provoquer un cyclone encore plus grand dans le monde sorcier que celui du tournoi des trois sorciers. Son père savait-il que l'homme était encore vivant ? Il hésita à le contacter, puis se ravisa. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il décida de ne pas se manifester de quelque coté que ce soit. Il ne préviendrait pas son père. Pas plus qu'il n'irait parler à Rogue. Il ne ferait rien de plus que de se comporter comme un étudiant banal.

Sur cette résolution, il regagna sa chambre, alors qu'il entendait du brouhaha lui parvenir du couloir. La cohue d'élèves arrivait dans la salle commune, le calme était fini. Il était temps pour lui de se retirer. Scorpius ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans leur dortoir.

— Ah Albus cette année s'annonce fantastique. Je veux être champion !

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un sourire. Si c'était le souhait de son ami, il le soutiendrait, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas l'engouement que ressentait l'autre adolescent pour ce tournoi qui s'annonçait d'un banal ennuyeux. Pour lui qui n'aimait pas les manifestations sportives, quelque soit leur nature risquait de vivre cette année comme un calvaire supplémentaire.

* * *

 **Alors? Un petit avis?**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le chapitre trois.**


	4. La fontaine

**Ah voici venir le samedi. Et qui dit samedi, dit nouveau chapitre. Malgré le nombre presque inexistant de review je continue cette aventure. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 3!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La Fontaine**

— Al ! Attends-moi !

La voix gémissante de sa sœur l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Le Serpentard se stoppa, le temps qu'elle remonte jusqu'à lui. Il ne voulait pas que tous les étudiants les regardent. Il attirait suffisamment l'attention pour ne pas en rajouter. D'autant plus qu'un Serpentard accompagné d'une Gryffondor ce n'était jamais bien vu, même s'il s'agissait de sa sœur.

— Que veux-tu Lily, soupira-t-il.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

— Rien de spécial, juste passer un moment avec toi.

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux verts, dans ceux marrons de sa sœur. Ils pétillaient de pépites d'or, qui ne s'illuminaient que lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle frasque.

Si Albus était discipliné, et souvent reculé, il n'en était rien de sœur. Cette dernière perpétuait la légende du trio d'or, en enchainant les contournements du règlement. Le Serpentard la regardait suspicieusement, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle préparait. Toutefois, hormis son sourire bien trop enjoué, il ne parvint à récolter le moindre indice.

Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans la grande salle. Albus conservait son air renfrogné. Au milieu de la pièce trônait une fontaine de cristal transparent qui illuminait la pièce par son aura bleuté. Au-dessus de cette dernière, une flamme de la même couleur avalait les bulletins qu'on lui jetait.

— Allons-voir ceux qui mettent leur nom ! l'entraina-t-elle.

Albus grimaça, peu enthousiasme. Il n'y voyait aucun intérêt. Toutefois il suivit sa petite sœur. Assis sur un banc ils virent passer des nombreux étudiants des trois écoles. A chaque nouveau bulletin projeté dans le feu, sa sœur applaudissait à tout rompre. Albus essayait de faire abstraction du bruit ambiant, préférant se concentrer sur ses nouveaux manuels.

Le premier cours avec leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'était affreusement mal déroulé. Fidèle à sa réputation, et à sa haine envers la génération Potter, Rogue s'était montré exécrable envers lui. Les remarques avaient fusé. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'il ne possédait aucunes capacités. Et pourtant il lui semblait que le professeur s'était retenu parce qu'il appartenait à sa maison. Face à sa virulence, l'adolescent s'était tu, ne répliquant à aucune remarque. Il n'était pas aussi effronté que son père. Et puis qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Non il n'était pas son père. Il ne se montrerait pas insolent. Pas plus qu'il ne possédait de prédispositions envers cette matière. Au contraire, les duels magiques, attaques et défenses ne l'intéressaient pas. Il subissait davantage cette matière. Pour cela, il avait décidé de combler ses lacunes en étudiants la théorie. Il n'échouerait qu'en pratique.

— Alors les amis, comment allez-vous ?

L'adolescent releva la tête de son bouquin. Son ami Scorpius se tenait droit, fier, un papier entre les mains.

— Tu vas participer au tournoi ! s'exclama Lily admirative.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

— Oui, je sens que je pourrais être nommé champion de Poudlard.

— Ne rêve pas trop ! La championne de notre école se sera moi ! affirma Rose les poings sur les hanches.

Lily battit des mains.

— Oh oui Rose, je suis certaine que tu brillerais dans ce tournoi.

L'autre Gryffondor lui sourit, ravie d'être ainsi encouragée.

Scorpius renifla dédaigneusement.

— Alors dans ce cas-là que le meilleur gagne !

— Exactement !

Les deux étudiants marchèrent droit vers la fontaine, la tête haute. Ils lancèrent leur bulletin au même instant. Le feu les consuma. Les dés étaient lancés. Ils revinrent vers Albus et Lily. Albus soupira. Parfois les deux rivaux étaient épuisants. Pourtant, derrière toute cette compétition, il devinait des sentiments plus complexes. Qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

— Alors Lily, pas trop déçue de ne pas pouvoir participer ?

La jeune fille grimaça. La jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas encore l'âge requis pour participer au tournoi des trois sorciers.

— Je trouve cela totalement injuste, mais j'ai une solution pour y remédier partiellement.

De sa robe, la jeune fille une fiole que tous devinèrent être de la potion.

— Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, grimaça Rose. Mes oncles ont déjà essayé lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Ils se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie, avec d'autres élèves qui avaient également eu cette idée. Et je peux te dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très ravis d'être transformé en vieillards.

Rose faisait référence à Fred et Georges qui avaient avalé une potion de vieillissement afin de franchir la ligne d'âge.

Lily eut un sourire décidé.

— Cette fois-ci c'est différent.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

— Puisque je ne vais pas franchir la limite pour mettre mon nom, mais celui de mon frère.

Aussitôt elle avala la potion et bondit vers la fontaine, un parchemin à la main.

Les paroles atteignirent Albus bien trop tard. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne put qu'observer le bulletin portant son nom être avalé.

Sans se départir de son sourire, sa sœur revint vers eux.

— Qu'as-tu fais sombre idiote ! murmura-t-il sombrement.

Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement. Personne dans la salle ne perçut ce qu'il disait, mais Lily blêmit. Les yeux de son frère jetaient des éclairs.

— Rien de bien méchant. Je veux juste t'aider.

Les dents du jeune homme grincèrent. Il referma violement ses manuels les enfourna dans sa besace et se redressa. Une écume de rage se projetait en dehors de son corps. Suffisamment pour que ses amis reculent d'un pas.

— J'espère pour toi que je ne serais pas choisi ! le menaça-t-il.

Des larmes commencèrent à embuer les yeux de la jeune Potter. Albus soupira. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa petite sœur. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas le droit de choisir pour lui. S'il ne souhaitait pas participer, elle n'avait pas à le lui imposer. Il soupira et tourna les talons. Il n'envenimerait pas la situation. Sa sœur avait suffisamment de remords ainsi. Peut-être réfléchirait-elle la prochaine fois.

Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, sa colère se calma. Elle finit par totalement disparaitre, pour le laisser face à la constatation amère de sa situation. Désormais il était à moitié engagé dans le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il essaya de se rassurer. Des centaines d'étudiants avait tenté leur chance, en mettant leur nom dans la fontaine. Jamais cette dernière ne le choisirait pour participer. Il n'avait aucune chance d'être sélectionné au milieu de tous ses bulletins.

Il rit nerveusement. Aucune chance ? Par sûr. S'il avait hérité de la même chance que de celle de son père pour s'attirer des ennuis, alors il n'avait que peu de chances de réchapper au tournoi. Il soupira. Rose ou Scorpius feraient de tellement meilleurs champions que lui. Il pria une dernière fois pour passer à travers.

Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de l'école s'il était nommé champion. Lui, l'enfant décevant des Potter. Jamais il ne pourrait gagner les épreuves. Jamais il n'attirerait la gloire pour Poudlard. Vu ses récentes prestations en défense contre les forces du mal, jamais il ne tiendrait face à un autre sorcier. Il perdrait dès le premier sort. D'ailleurs s'il se souvenait les récits de son père, il se voyait mal affronter un dragon, ou même plonger dans le lac noir. Un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut. Il n'avait pas l'étoffe ni d'un champion, ni d'un aventurier. Il préférait rester au calme, bien loin de l'avant de la scène.

Non, décidément mieux valait pour lui qu'il se tienne éloigné de toute épreuve.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre quelque peu mouvementé. Que réserve l'avenir à Albus? Beaucoup d'épreuves j'en ai bien peur. Bref, il vous faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour connaitre la suite.**

 **Une chtite review? Pour le moral de l'auteur.**


	5. Murmure

**Merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review.**

 **Voici la suite, à l'heure, comme chaque semaine. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le murmure**

— Al ! C'est ce soir !

Le garçon fut réveillé par son ami qui le secouait. Il marmonna, luttant pour ne pas se réensevelir sous une tonne de couettes. Le bourdonnement de son ami persistait dans ses oreilles. Suffisamment agaçant pour qu'il décide d'ouvrir un œil.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux Scorpius ?

Les yeux gris de son ami étaient pétillants, parfaitement réveillé.

— C'est ce soir qu'aura l'annonce des trois champions ! sautilla le Serpentard.

Il ne récolta qu'un murmure outré de la part du Potter. Tout ce raffut pour ça. Désormais réveillé, Albus n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever.

Depuis le début de la semaine, tous attendaient le repas de ce soir où la fontaine devrait dévoiler trois bulletins, sur lesquels trois noms apparaitraient. Les trois noms des champions. Parmi tous ces bulletins, peut-être celui de Rose ou de Scropius, d'où l'enthousiasme de son ami.

La peur vrilla le ventre d'Albus, lorsqu'il se souvint de l'inconscience de sa sœur, qui l'avait entrainé dans cette aventure sans son autorisation. Ce soir il y avait une infime chance pour que son nom soit cité. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux. Non cela n'arriverait pas.

Décidant de repousser cette hypothèse morose, il s'habilla.

La journée de cours se passa dans une excitation relative. La majorité des élèves de sixième année tentait leur chance pour le tournoi. Ainsi les pronostics allaient bon train. Tous espéraient être choisis. Tous, sauf Albus. Leurs professeurs eurent quelques difficultés à leur faire conserver un semblant de calme. Toutefois, ce dernier revint naturellement, alors qu'ils patientaient devant la porte de leur salle de classe de défenses contre les forces du mal. Tous savaient que le professeur Rogue ne tolérerait pas leur agitation.

— En silence !

L'homme s'écarta de la porte, ses longues robes noires trainant dans un bruissement qui fit frémir Albus. La prestance de cet homme était hypnotique. Dommage que l'homme le déteste autant.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, et suivit ses camarades.

— Bien, murmura l'homme. Mettez-vous par deux nous allons travailler les informulés. Il semblerait que certains d'entre-vous éprouvent encore quelques difficultés.

Son regard s'attarda une seconde de trop sur la frêle silhouette d'Albus, qui ne supporta pas ses orbes d'obsidienne, et détourna immédiatement le regard. Il savait qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à effectuer le moindre sort informulé.

La salle de classe se mit en mouvement, s'empressant de se mettre en duo. Albus se tourna vers Scorpius, son partenaire de toujours, mais sa cousine Rose le prit de court.

— Alors petit serpent prêt à mordre la poussière ? Tu verras qui de nous deux sera choisi ce soir.

Scorpius releva le menton, dans un geste de défi.

— Je suis certain de te battre !

Trop pris dans leur démonstration de force, ils oublièrent totalement Albus, et se préparèrent pour leur duel. Resté seul, le Serpentard regarda autour de lui. Tous ses camarades avaient trouvé un partenaire. Les derniers se dépêchaient d'attraper leur camarade le plus proche. N'importe qui valait mieux qu'Albus. L'adolescent mordilla sa joue. Il savait que ses camarades évitaient de se mettre en groupe avec lui. Ils ne voulaient pas trainer avec le raté des Potter. Ses résultats étaient si décevants qu'ils se demandaient parfois s'il n'avait pas été adopté.

Albus était habitué à ce genre de traitement. Il commença à aller vers le mur du fond, afin de laisser ses camarades s'entrainer.

— Potter ! Il ne me semble pas vous avoir dispensé de l'exercice.

Encore cette vois trainante qui le figea. Lentement il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme. Toujours dans une attitude soumise, il osa répondre à son professeur.

— C'est que je n'ai pas de co-équipier.

Rogue balaya rapidement la salle de classe. Il se rendit à l'évidence. Il poussa un bref soupir.

— Bien mettez-vous en garde.

Albus sursauta. Son professeur avait sorti sa baguette, prêt pour commencer le duel.

— Rappelez-vous de n'utiliser que des sorts informulés.

Albus n'eut pas le temps de digérer la surprise de combattre contre son professeur, que déjà celui-ci le saluait. Il se dépêcha de saisir sa baguette d'une main tremblotante, et de l'imiter. Puis il attendit. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour que le premier sort sorte. Dans un instinct purement défensif, Albus riposta.

— Protego.

Le sort alla s'écraser plus loin.

— Pas de sort formulé ! lui rappela Rogue.

Albus baissa la tête devant son erreur. Puis il se concentra. Il pouvait le faire. Il ne devait pas se ridiculiser une fois de plus devant son professeur.

Rogue le laissa mener la seconde offensive. Albus opta pour un sort de désarmement. Hélas il eut beau y mettre toutes sa volonté, effectuer les mouvements, murmurer le sort mentalement, rien ne se passa. Il réessaya, la sueur perlant sur son front. Il échoua à chaque tentative.

Leur professeur ferma les yeux dépités.

— Bien le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Continuez de vous entrainer pour la prochaine évaluation. Potter faite un effort, il me semblait pourtant que votre famille avait des prédispositions pour les duels.

L'adolescent serra les dents. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on le compare à sa famille ? Il n'était pas eux. Il voulut répliquer qu'il excellait en potions, contrairement à son père ou à son frère, mais s'abstint. Il ne voulait pas déclencher les hostilités, aussi demeura-t-il muet. Si seulement Rogue avait pu être professeur de potions, alors il aurait vu ce dont il était capable. Au lieu de quoi il rangea ses affaires, et sortit de la salle de cours.

— Al ! Attends !

Scropius et Rose coururent derrière lui.

— Désolé de t'avoir abandonné, murmura Scorpius. Mais ça en valait le coup. J'ai réussi à la désarmer deux fois !

Rose secoua sa tête bouclée.

— Seulement parce que tu m'as pris par surprise. Et n'oublie pas que pour ma part je t'ai battu quatre fois.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent à se chamailler, devant le mutisme de leur ami.

— Et Al qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Rien, marmonna-t-il.

—Si c'est ce que Rogue t'a dit, oublie-le. Il aime bien utiliser les Potter comme souffre-douleur.

— Non ce n'est pas ça, les détrompa-t-il. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, et inquiet pour la désignation des champions.

— Ah c'est vrai que ta sœur a mis ton nom dans la fontaine, se rappela l'autre Serpentard.

— Ne t'inquiète pas la fontaine est intelligente. Elle désigne le champion par sa volonté, ses facultés, et ce que cela pourrait lui apporter. Elle verra dans ton bulletin la tromperie.

Albus grimaça. Il espérait que Rose aurait raison.

Dans la grande salle les conversations se stoppèrent quand Mac Gonagall se leva. Dans sa robe verte, la femme s'approcha de la fontaine. Elle amplifia magiquement sa voix.

— Le temps est venu de connaitre le nom des champions.

Aussitôt les lumières s'éteignirent. Seule la fontaine brillait d'une teinte cristalline. A la table des Serpentard, Albus s'était raidi. Ses jointures se serrèrent, alors qu'il adressait une ultime prière.

Le premier bulletin fut craché par la fontaine. Il fut propulsé vers le plafond magique, avant d'atterrir entre les mains de la directrice de Poudlard. A ses côtés, les deux directeurs des autres écoles écoutaient attentivement.

— La championne de l'école de Salem est Payson Kenett !

Des applaudissements vinrent des étudiants de l'école américaine.

— Payson ! Payson ! Payson ! reprirent-ils tous en cœur.

Une jeune fille blonde, à la musculature bien dessinée s'avança entre les tables. Elle portait une jupe plissée, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche agrémentée d'un gilet sans manche gris. Après une forte accolade avec son directeur, elle disparut dans l'arrière salle, située derrière la table des professeurs. Les champions nouvellement nommés s'isolaient afin de recevoir des instructions connues d'eux-seuls.

Mac Gonagall attendit que le silence règne, avant de faire un geste. Alors la fontaine dévoila le second bulletin.

— Le champion de l'Oni-Daigaku est Aiji Akihiko !

La directrice détacha chacune des syllabes étrangères avec quelques difficultés, qui firent pouffer la tablée Serpentard. Un fin sourire vint même étirer les lèvres d'Albus. Il souhaitait bon courage aux prochains commentateurs du tournoi qui devrait s'entrainer à prononcer de tels noms.

Des applaudissements plus réservés saluèrent le garçon asiatique. Les cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés, il portait un uniforme simple composé d'un pantalon bleu marine, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste à l'emblème de son école. Il disparut également dans la salle attenante après avoir salué respectueusement les trois directeurs des écoles. Son salut lui fut retourné avec un profond respect par son directeur.

Désormais dans la grande salle la majorité des étudiants retenaient leur souffle. Le champion de l'école accueillant le tournoi allait être dévoilé. Albus surprit le regard de défi que se jetaient Scorpius et Rose. Pour les deux rivaux cela ne faisait aucun doute, le champion serait l'un d'entre eux.

La fontaine cracha l'ultime bulletin. Le silence était complet. Tous étaient suspendu aux lèvres de la directrice. D'une main fripée, elle attrapa le parchemin. D'un geste lent et mesuré, elle déplia le papier. Les secondes devinrent heures. Ses lèvres formèrent un nom. Un nom qui eut du mal à atteindre les oreilles de l'adolescent.

— Le champion de Poudlard est Albus Severus Potter !

A la suite de cette énonciation, un silence s'ensuivit. Comme si l'information était encore en train de se former un passage jusqu'à leur cerveau.

A la table des Serpentard, le jeune homme était figé. Sa main était encore crispée contre son pantalon, alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient. Impossible ! Son nom ne pouvait apparaitre à un tel moment. Il devait y avoir une erreur. La fontaine aurait dû déceler la tromperie. Alors que ses jambes refusaient de le porter, un fin murmure commença à courir dans la salle.

Autour de lui on se répétait son prénom, tel une litanie. Les regards convergèrent vers lui. La directrice se força à répéter son prénom, afin de l'inviter à rejoindre les deux autres champions.

— Albus Severus Potter.

Les jambes cotonneuses, il se leva. A son passage, le murmure amplifiait. On se questionnait sur sa participation. On se murmurait sur ses chances de réussite. On se désespérait déjà. Avec lui nommé, jamais la victoire ne leur reviendrait.

Albus avança la tête basse. Il voulait disparaitre, loin de tous ces regards accusateurs, loin des rumeurs qui lui parvenait, se figeant en lui comme des flèches empoisonnées.

Le regard blessé de son ami Scorpius fut le coup qui l'acheva. Le Malefoy voyait sa nomination comme une trahison.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas, murmura-t-il comme excuse à son passage.

Le Serpentard se détourna, alors que Rose l'incendiait.

Albus poursuivit son chemin. Il le savait la bêtise de sa sœur ne lui attirerait que des ennuis, à commencer par la perte de ses deux seuls amis.

Abattu, il poussa la pièce des champions, se refugiant dans une semi solitude, échappant ainsi au murmure de la foule. Il reprit à peine son souffle, que déjà les directeurs venaient à leur rencontre. Chacun prit son champion à part.

Mac Gonagall l'observa avec son visage sévère. Les lèvres pincées, elle déclara.

— Et bien, un autre Potter en champion. J'ai l'impression que l'histoire se répète, soupira-t-elle.

Albus baissa la tête. Encore une fois on le comparait avec son géniteur. Comme si le fait d'avoir été sélectionné était volontaire. Lui aurait tout fait pour éviter cette mise en avant.

— Enfin nous n'avons pas le choix. J'espère que vous vous en sortirez dignement, et que vous porterez fièrement les couleurs de notre école.

Albus eut une grimace. Comme s'il pouvait espérer un quelconque soutien de son école. Leur directrice était peut-être l'unique personne à le soutenir à sa manière. Les autres lui en voulait de priver leur école d'une chance de victoire.

— Votre enseignant référant sera votre directeur de maison. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à ses compétences pour vous aider dans ce tournoi.

Sur ces quelques mots, les trois directeurs donnèrent leurs derniers encouragements à leur poulain, puis les autorisèrent à regagner leur dortoir.

Albus ne se fit pas prier, il se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots.

Severus Rogue, son enseignant référant. Autant dire qu'il pouvait tirer un trait sur quelque conseil qui soit. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

Dans la salle commune, il ne croisa aucun de ses camarades. Dans le dortoir tous dormaient déjà. Il ignorait combien de temps avait duré cet aparté, mais suffisamment longtemps apparemment. D'un sens cela l'arrangeait, cela lui éviterait une confrontation qu'il prédisait désagréable.

Il se déshabilla avant de tomber dans ses draps verts. Aussitôt il ferma les yeux, bien qu'il sache que le sommeil risquait de le fuir. Sa nomination le travaillait, et les conséquences de cette dernière encore plus. Il réalisait à peine dans quoi il venait d'être embarqué. Le récit de son père lui revint alors en mémoire, et il frissonna, retenant à grande peine un sanglot. Son père quoiqu'il en dise aimait les situations dangereuses, mêlées d'action. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

* * *

 **Sans grande surprise, Albus est désigné champion. Et j'ai envie de dire que c'est maintenant que les ennuis débutent.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me montrer vos encouragements, et à la semaine prochaine.**


	6. Le monstre

**Et voilà c'est reparti pour cette fiction. Cela faisait très longtemps, mais que voulez-vous, quelques aléas et donc du retard. Enfin bon je suis de retour, car ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abandonner un projet en cours. Il va donc poursuivre sa route avec d'autres chapitres. J'espère que vous leur ferez bon accueil.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Le monstre**

Le lendemain de la nomination des champions, Albus descendit dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Contrairement à son habitude, Scorpius ne l'avait pas attendu. A croire qu'il lui en voulait pours sa désignation, alors que le Serpentard n'y était pour rien.

A son entrée, les regards se firent lourds, et les murmures reprirent, amplifiant. Les élèves étant peu discrets, le jeune homme entendit facilement ce qui se disait.

— T'as vu c'est lui notre champion !

— Jamais on ne gagnera avec un tel raté. D'ailleurs je doute qu'il soit le fils des Potter. Il ne possède en aucun cas leurs talents.

Albus ferma les yeux. Non il n'était pas comme sa famille ! Et alors ? Quelque peu énervé par cette énième comparaison, il s'assit à la table de sa maison. Seul au bout, il tartina son toast. Son ami l'avait abandonné et discutait avec d'autres camarades. Il ne lui décrocha pas la moindre œillade.

La gorge nouée, Albus avala tant bien que mal ses tartines. Il le savait, jamais il n'aimera Poudlard. Sa scolarité n'était qu'une succession de calamités. Le rejet de son seul ami était douloureux, et il abandonna rapidement la grande salle, préférant attendre devant la salle de leur premier cours.

Il ne patienta que quelques minutes avant d'être rejoint par un second étudiant. Même si Scorpius semblait décidé à l'éviter, ses habitudes le poussaient à venir en avance. Les deux adolescents Serpentard se firent face silencieusement. Scorpius se laissa tomber contre un mur, alors qu'Albus fixait les dalles du château. Il lui restait un bon quart d'heure avant que les autres étudiants ne les rejoignent. Un temps suffisant pour avoir une conversation loin d'oreilles indiscrètes. Albus rassembla son courage pour faire face à celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son ami. Il refusait qu'il lui fasse la tête plus longtemps pour une action dont il n'était pas responsable.

— Tu sais bien que je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! attaqua-t-il.

Scorpius grogna, mais refusa de dire un mot de plus.

— Si tu veux je peux encore céder ma place, et te la donner.

La tête blonde se secoua.

— C'est interdit par le règlement ! marmonna-t-il.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

— Alors que faut-il que je fasse pour que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous.

— Rien ne sera plus pareil désormais, répliqua Scorpius. Tu vas devenir le champion de Poudlard, avec tous les honneurs dus à ce statut.

— Honneurs dont je me passerai bien. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! regretta Albus, quelque peu amer.

Son ami avait-il si peu de considération pour lui ?

— Peut-être, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux.

— Jaloux de cette soudaine montée de murmures et d'insultes à mon égard. Jaloux de ne pas te faire embrocher, rôtir, et ainsi grossir ton nombre de séjours à l'hôpital. Jaloux des tentatives de meurtres à ton encontre car tu n'es pas digne de Poudlard. Tu parles d'une chance !

Scorpius ne put retenir un petit rire. Il releva la tête, ses yeux gris soudainement rieurs.

— C'est vrai que de ce point de vue-là, le tournoi parait un peu moins réjouissant.

Albus esquissa un timide sourire. Son ami semblait être enfin raisonné.

— Alors on peut redevenir amis ? quémanda t-il timidement.

Scorpius lui serra vigoureusement la main.

— On peut redevenir ami. Je suis désolé pour mon comportement irréfléchi. Tu ne le méritais pas.

Albus se mordit les lèvres. Non il n'avait rien fait pour justifier d'un tel dédain, mais il ne dit rien, trop heureux de retrouver Scorpius.

— Bon alors qu'as-tu prévu de faire pour la première épreuve ?

Albus haussa un sourcil moqueur.

— Oserai-je te rappeler que j'étais trop pris à me remettre du choc que je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Et puis je ne sais même pas en quoi consistera cette première épreuve.

Scorpius eut alors un sourire qu'Albus qualifia de très Serpentard.

— Tu ne laisses pas assez trainer tes oreilles, mais il semblerait que cette première épreuve soit un test d'orientation.

Un test d'orientation ? Etrange. Toutefois si le combat n'était pas au programme, alors peut-être pourrait-il s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Cette nouvelle était presque réjouissante. Albus ne put demander davantage de précisions, les autres élèves arrivèrent. Alors qu'ils s'amassaient en troupeau, la porte claqua contre le mur, éborgnant au passage un Gryffondors, sous les rires des Serpentard et le rictus du professeur Rogue.

— Entrez en silence, les invita-t-il d'un mouvement ample de robe et de cape.

— Toujours de bonne humeur à ce que je vois, marmonna un étudiant.

— Monsieur Filte je vous saurais gré de comprendre qu'enseigner à des mollusques tels que vous n'a rien de réjouissant. De plus je ne suis pas encore sourd, et je vous prierais donc de conserver ce genre de réflexion pour vous. Cela fera trente points en moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenues avec moi, dès ce soir.

L'élève allait protester, quand Rose lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— N'en rajoute pas, sinon tu vas également être collé ce week-end. N'oublie pas qu'on a besoin de toi pour l'entrainement de Quidditch, le sermonna-t-elle.

Il ravala sa rancune, devant l'air furax de sa camarade. Parfois elle était bien plus effrayante que n'importe quelle punition.

Le calme relatif revenu, leur professeur les fit travailler sur l'étude de sort défensifs. Penchés sur leur livre, les plumes de Scorpius et d'Albus grattaient le parchemin. Toutefois l'esprit du jeune champion était bien loin de l'assimilation de moyens de défenses supplémentaires. Au contraire, son esprit vagabondait vers la première épreuve.

Un teste d'orientation. Il regarda Scorpius. Comment avait-il eu l'information ? N'y tenant plus, il se pencha davantage pour lui demander des précisions. Il voulait connaitre tout ce que savait son ami. Ainsi il pourrait se préparer au mieux.

— Scorpius, l'appela-t-il discrètement.

La plume s'arrêta de noter trois secondes, signifiant ainsi qu'il était attentif, avant de se remettre à griffonner pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

— Comment sais-tu pour l'épreuve ?

L'héritier Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand un violent coup sur le crâne fit sursauter Albus. Il releva sa tête douloureuse, pour tomber nez à nez avec son professeur.

— Avoir été nommé champion ne vous ouvre pas tous les droits Monsieur Potter, siffla le professeur.

Le Serpentard rougit de s'être ainsi fait surprendre. En six années à Poudlard, jamais un seul professeur n'avait eu de remarques à lui faire sur son comportement. Enfin s'il excluait celles de leur directrice qui le trouvait trop effacé.

— Enfin d'un Potter nous ne pouvions rien attendre de plus que d'une certaine dose de prétention, mais n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes qu'un élève parmi d'autres, et que votre comportement doit suivre la norme.

Les narines d'Albus frémirent. De quel droit se permettait-il de le traiter ainsi ? Certes il avait été quelque peu distrait lors de ce cours, mais il avait de bonnes raisons. A savoir l'angoisse de cette première épreuve, d'un tournoi auquel il ne voulait absolument pas participer. Mais comment expliquer le choix de la fontaine ? La bêtise de sa sœur ? Personne ne comprendrait. Et encore moins Rogue. A croire que son père avait raison. Ça le peinait de l'admettre, mais leur professeur faisait preuve de cruels préjugés. Et dire qu'il était son enseignant référent, pourtant l'homme semblait bien décidé à l'enfoncer.

— Désolé Monsieur, bafouilla Albus.

Il espéra que ces excuses suffiraient à leur professeur, et que ce dernier se détournerait de lui. Rogue eut un rictus méprisant, avant de tourner les talons. Le jeune homme soupira alors de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir retourner à son cahier.

— Puisque Monsieur Potter semble pouvoir se dispenser des cours théoriques, il va donc vous faire une démonstration du sort étudié, ainsi vous verrez son efficacité, déclara-t-il à toute la classe.

Le jeune homme se figea. Avait-il bien entendu l'ordre de son professeur ? Il ne pouvait lui faire ça. L'homme connaissait ses difficultés en sort, s'il l'appelait devant toute la classe il allait se ridiculiser. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était exactement ce que désirait l'homme. Il serra son poing droit contre sa poche contenant sa baguette, et se dirigea à petits pas vers l'estrade, face à toute la classe. Il eut l'impression d'aller à la guillotine. Tous les regards le fixaient. Tous attendaient qu'il se plante, afin de montrer une fois de plus à quel point il était le raté de la famille Potter.

Il se stoppa face à Rogue, refusant de regarder les autres élèves. L'homme eut un geste du bras, et sortit sa propre baguette. Les deux hommes se faisaient face.

— Bien Monsieur Potter, vous allez nous faire une application du sort défensif que vous venez d'étudier, afin de bloquer mon attaque. A trois. 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! Expelliarmus !

Le sort jaillit de la baguette de son professeur. Le jeune Albus ne put qu'admirer le jet de couleur qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il sut qu'il devait réagir, mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Quel sort venaient-ils d'étudier ? Quelle était la formule ? Le mouvement ? Le néant. Son cerveau refusait de se rappeler. D'ailleurs son instinct lui cria d'utiliser un autre sort pour le repousser, mais son bras était lourd. Trop pour esquisser le moindre geste.

Le sort le faucha à pleine puissance. Albus sentit sa poitrine se contracter, alors qu'il partait s'écraser contre le mur, ses lunettes se brisant sous l'impact.

Il resta prostré au sol. Sa tête bourdonnait et il refusait de se lever dans l'immédiat, de peur de s'évanouir. La salle s'anima et des rires discrets fusèrent.

— T'as vu il ne sait même pas se défendre.

— Il n'a même pas pu éviter un sort basique. Quel incapable !

— Ce n'est pas un Potter ! C'est un monstre ! Il devrait mieux abandonner la sorcellerie.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune homme. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il avait une fois de plus échouer.

— Levez-vous Potter ! la voix de Rogue claqua, sèche.

Pourtant elle effaça tous les autres murmures dans la salle. Tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant sa remarque cynique. Qui ne vint pas. Au contraire, il tendit une main, qui agrippa Albus pour le remettre sur pieds. Il attendit que le Serpentard se soit stabilisé pour se reculer, et ramasser ses lunettes qu'il répara.

— Merci, murmura Albus en tendant la main vers la paire.

Il les ajusta sur son nez. Aucun signe de sa mésaventure ne subsistait sur ses verres.

— Allez vous asseoir et montrez-vous plus attentif.

Venant de l'homme, la remarque était presque gentille. Avec soulagement, l'adolescent se fondit sur son banc, au fond de la classe, loin des remarques de ses camarades. A son arrivée, Scorpius posa une main sur son épaule. Il la serra doucement, plein de sollicitude. Les yeux encore humides, Albus ne dit plus rien de cours, préférant garder la tête plongée dans ce manuel. L'humiliation de Rogue lui avait permis d'avoir la certitude qu'il n'était pas accepté par l'école comme champion. Encore une fois personne ne voulait de lui. L'estomac lourd, il poursuivit sa journée, plus défait que jamais.

Jamais il n'aurait dû naitre sorcier !

 **Surprise! Je reprends l'écriture de cette fanfic. En espérant la mener jusqu'au bout, sans longue pause cette fois-ci.**

 **Alors je sais l'action met du temps à avancer, donc garder votre attention, l'action arrive bientôt.**


	7. La Lutte

**Un imprévu fait que ce chapitre arrive plus tard que prévu. Mais le voici, en plein pendant les fêtes, alors prenez un peu de temps, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Lutte**

— J'en peux plus, marmonna Albus.

— Oui ça fait au moins une semaine que tu nous le dis, remarqua Scorpius.

Albus le fusilla de ses yeux trop verts.

— Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité me concernant.

— Oui et bien tu devrais mieux l'accepter, et t'y préparer. Désormais tu ne peux plus rien faire.

Albus se retourna furibond vers Rose. Chez lui la colère se traduisait par des sourcils froncés, une voix qui diminuait dangereusement de volume pour n'être plus qu'un sifflement.

— Je regrette de ne pas me satisfaire de mon sort, mais courir vers un accident certain très peu pour moi.

— Raison de plus pour suivre au mieux les cours de défense, si tu veux éviter les dégâts.

Les narines du Serpentard frémirent. La Gryffondor et ses leçons de morale étaient exaspérantes à cet instant précis. Comme s'il ne donnait pas déjà le meilleur de lui-même dans les cours. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il ratait systématiquement ses sorts. Et le regard perçant de son professeur ne l'aidait guère à demeurer concentré.

D'ailleurs ce dernier les laissa entrer dans sa classe. Albus ralentit le pas, devant la disposition nouvelle de la pièce. Pour la leçon, les tables et chaises avaient déserté la pièce, pour ne laisser place qu'à une estrade.

— Aujourd'hui le cours sera quelque peu particulier, siffla leur professeur.

Les mains croisées dans le dos, il déambulait entre les sixièmes années.

— Monsieur Potter en tant qu'auror a accepté de m'assister pour vous offrir une démonstration, qui sera suivie par ses conseils en matière de duels.

Le professeur se tourna vers un recoin de la pièce et eut un mouvement sec de la tête. Une silhouette marcha à la lumière. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu d'une lourde cape aux écussons du Ministère de la défense, portant des mitaines et un harnais de cuisse où était rangé sa baguette, apparut à la vue de la classe.

Il provoqua un hoquètement de surprise chez les élèves, suivi d'un mouvement d'excitation. Des murmures bien plus amicaux à l'égard du paternel que du fils parcoururent la salle. Pendant ce temps-là, la mâchoire d'Albus craqua méchamment. Son père se tenait là pour leur dispenser un cours. Même à Poudlard, il ne pouvait être tranquille. Pourquoi le poursuivait-il jusqu'ici ?

Comme à son habitude, son père se plaça au centre de l'estrade, là où tous les regards convergèrent. Il aimait visiblement être au centre de l'attention.

— Je suis ici pour vous dispensez quelques manières de combattre, qui pourront vous sauver la vie en cas de difficultés. Nous allons vous faire une démonstration avec votre professeur.

Rogue rejoignit Potter sur l'estrade. Les deux hommes se firent face. Puis sans aucun salut, ni même mise en garde, Rogue attaqua. La main droite d'Harry attrapa sa baguette, pour répliquer tout aussi rapidement. En quelques secondes les sorts fusèrent, créant un feu d'artifice de couleurs. C'était presque poétique, pensa Albus. Dommage que le but premier de ces sorts soit d'attaquer son adversaire. Dommage qu'ils ne servent qu'aux dégâts. Au bout de dix minutes, durant lesquels plus rien n'existait autour des deux hommes, ils rompirent le combat. Chacun rangea sa baguette et se salua. Aucun n'avait réussi à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, et seules quelques gouttes de sueur sur leur front trahissaient l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir.

— Merci de m'avoir prêté votre salle Professeur Rogue.

Harry eut un sourire légèrement goguenard. Il avait pu tenir tête à son ancien professeur. En ce jour il possédait un statut suffisamment puissant pour qu'il ne le rabaisse pas une énième fois.

— Ce fut un plaisir, marmonna Rogue d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il faut bien que la jeunesse se forme.

— Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. D'autant plus que les défenses contre les forces du mal est un cours utile au quotidien.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Sans doute pour son père qui officiait en tant qu'auror, mais il voyait mal leurs professeurs ou les médicomages utiliser ces notions.

— Bien et maintenant je vais passer parmi vous afin d'échanger quelques sorts. Soyez préparé à vous défendre à tout moment car je ne préviendrais pas. Le mal ne vous envoie pas d'invitation avant d'attaquer, rigola Harry.

Les étudiants frétillèrent. Ils avaient hâte de se confronter à cette figure légendaire du monde magique. Seul Albus était plus réservé. Son père insistait suffisamment lors des vacances pour que les deux hommes effectuent des duels, pour qu'il ne vienne pas le poursuivre entre les murs du château.

Avec un relatif soulagement, il fut épargné par les attaques de son père. Durant tout le cours, il garda un œil vigilant sur sa position, alors qu'il s'entrainait alternativement avec Scorpius et Rose. La jeune fille n'attendait que la confrontation avec son oncle. D'ailleurs ce dernier passa à l'offensive quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Elle se défendit vaillamment, sous le regard admiratif de Malfoy. Ce fut la sonnerie qui la troubla et permit à Harry de la désarmer, mettant terme au combat.

Scorpius sauta ramasser sa baguette qu'il lui tendit.

— Ouah Rose tu es trop forte ! l'applaudit-il.

— Je confirme tu te débrouilles bien.

Harry lui sourit, ignorant superbement Scorpius. Son père n'aimait toujours pas son ami. Trop de vieilles rancunes. Le blondinet n'y prit pas garde. Il continua à dialoguer avec Rose. Albus allait emboiter le pas de ses amis quand son père le retint.

— Albus, j'ai à te parler !

Le garçon se crispa, peu enthousiasme à l'idée de ce face à face. Toutefois il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Alors il s'obligea à se retourner. Derrière lui la porte claqua. Son père venait de bloquer toutes les issues, afin que leur discussion reste privée. Tous les élèves l'avaient abandonné, et même son professeur honni avait semble-t-il d'autres occupations en tête que celle d'assister à la dispute qu'Albus sentait poindre. En seize ans d'existence, jamais il n'avait eu une conversation posée avec son père. Celle-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

— Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que tu aurais eu l'envie de participer à ce tournoi. Je crois que moi-même je ne l'aurais pas eu à ton âge si je n'y avais pas été forcé, ricana son père.

Albus grimaça. Bien sûr, tous, hormis Rose et Scropius ignoraient que cela n'avait jamais été le choix d'Albus, mais une mauvaise plaisanterie jouée par sa petite sœur.

— Je ne le voulais pas, marmonna-t-il.

Son père fronça ses sourcils, ses lèvres se pinçant sévèrement.

— Tu ne le voulais pas, répéta-t-il.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

— Alors dans ce cas-là tu n'aurais pas dû mettre ton nom dans la fontaine. Ce n'est pas un jeu Albus. D'autres étudiants rêvent d'être à ta place, et toi tu as juste voulu mesurer ton courage pour ensuite te défiler !

La voix de son père prenait un ton menaçant, qui fit frémir Albus. Quand son père se mettait en colère, il était difficile de le raisonner. Souvent les mots dépassaient sa pensée. D'ailleurs le Serpentard n'essaya pas d'argumenter. Il ne voulait pas se lancer dans la longue explication de sa participation. Il ne souhaitait pas dénoncer sa sœur. Même si elle le méritait. Albus craignait d'autant plus la réaction de son géniteur contre la cadette de la fratrie. Il adorait son unique fille, la prunelle de ses yeux. Il élevait rarement la voix contre elle, malgré toutes les bêtises dont elle était coupable. Toutefois elle avait réellement dépassé les bornes, mettant son frère dans une situation dangereuse. Son père pourrait avoir une réaction violente, qu'Albus voulait éviter. C'est pourquoi il tint sa langue.

— Enfin tu vas apprendre à payer le prix de tes erreurs. Désormais tu es le champion de Poudlard, et tu dois te comporter comme tel ! énonça son père. Tu as pour toi la puissance des Potter et la fougue des Weasley, alors je suis certain que tu te distingueras. Ton frère aurait adoré être à ta place. Dommage que le tournoi n'ait pas eu lieu lors de ses années. Moi-même je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sorti au bout du compte, se remémora son père en se frottant le menton.

Le mépris emplit les veines de l'étudiant. Bien sûr à son époque, son père s'était comporté en parfait champion. Jamais il n'avait fait d'erreurs durant toute sa scolarité. A telle point que Sirius en était mort, mais jamais il ne le reconnaitrait. Il était si parfait que ses enfants devaient être son miroir.

— De toute manière peu importe comment je me comporterais, jamais tu ne seras fier de moi. Tu trouveras toujours quelque chose à redire à mon comportement, siffla Albus dont la colère devait être évacuée.

Son père ouvrit la bouche, outré. Il ne put réprimander son fils que celui-ci se frayait déjà une voie de sortie.

— Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai cours de potions, et si toi tu honnissais cette matière ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai appris que dans de nombreuses situations les potions pouvaient être bien plus utiles et discrètes qu'un quelconque sort.

Albus sortit à grand pas de la salle de classe, bousculant son père au passage. La porte se libéra de son sortilège alors que le Serpentard disparaissait dans les couloirs du château, sans doute en direction de son futur cours.

Resté seul, Harry soupira en s'appuyant lourdement contre une table.

— Et bien Potter, à ce que je vois on n'a plus le dernier mot, ricana Rogue.

L'auror se redressa furibond. Tout à son interaction avec son fils, il n'avait pas entendu le professeur revenir.

— Oh vous c'est bon, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

L'homme ne répliqua rien, seul son rictus montrait le risible de la situation. Ce qui ne fit que croitre la mauvaise humeur du Potter, qui tourna bien vite les talons en direction d'une zone de transplanage.

* * *

 **Et voici un autre chapitre.**

 **Certes dans cette fanfic Harry est décrit sans doute bien plus hautain et avide de louanges que dans le roman, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est vu ainsi par son fils, qui n'est peut-être pas la personne la plus objective. Alors dites-moi si cela vous a plu !**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et vous dis à l'année prochaine pour la suite.**


	8. Jungle

**Alors oui, il est évident que je ne sais pas tenir un rythme de publication. Désolé. Pour me faire pardonner, voici la suite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Jungle**

Ce matin, Albus s'était levé avant même le soleil. En un jour de week-end l'exploit pouvait s'applaudir. En réalité, il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Trop préoccupé par l'épreuve qui se profilait. La première manche du tournoi des trois sorciers aurait lieu dans quelques heures à peine. De quoi l'angoisser. Dans son dortoir Serpentard, il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt.

— Courage mon pote, tu peux le faire, l'encouragea son ami Scorpius.

Après leur première dispute, le Malfoy s'était montré d'un soutien indéniable. Grâce à lui il avait récolté de précieuses informations pour sa première tâche. Sur le papier l'épreuve était simple. Une petite course d'orientation. Rien de compliqué. Il devrait se diriger dans une forêt pour retrouver un indice, et ainsi stopper son chronomètre. Hélas Albus doutait d'y parvenir si facilement. Les trois sorciers évolueraient dans le même environnement, et les combats étaient autorisés. Il se doutait bien que ses concurrents feraient tout pour le retenir et ainsi lui ajouter du temps.

— J'ai mal au ventre, grimaça-t-il.

— Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

Albus secoua la tête. Il n'en était pas si sûr. A la place il enfila sa tenue. Cadeau de son ami. Le blondinet avait décrété qu'il ne pourrait concourir dans sa tenue scolaire, qui n'était pas adaptée à des duels. Il lui avait donc offert un pantalon renforcé aux endroits stratégiques par des protections de cuir. Le haut était dans les mêmes matériaux, souples mais résistants. Il enfila ses gants et attrapa sa baguette. Il était prêt ! Désormais il lui fallait se jeter dans l'arène.

— Tu es parfait ! commenta Scorpius.

La tenue noir et verte de son ami faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il ressemblait à un guerrier.

Albus eut quelques difficultés à se nourrir, mais il savait qu'il en aurait besoin, aussi se força-t-il. Puis il dut abandonner son camarade, le seul soutient dans cette épreuve. Les autres étudiants de Poudlard ne lui adressèrent aucun encouragement, certains qu'il abandonnerait dès les premières minutes.

Il n'y prêta guère attention. Ce qu'ils pensaient ne l'intéressait pas. L'esprit fébrile, il rejoignit les trois directeurs. Déjà les deux autres champions étaient en place. On les dirigea vers les coulisses, où chacun entrerait par une porte différente. Le lieu leur fut masqué jusqu'au dernier moment. Seuls les bruits des différents étudiants prenant place leur parvenaient. Albus les entendit crier, taper des mains, s'impatienter. Dans quelques minutes il entrerait en scène.

— Faites de votre mieux mon garçon.

Ce furent les derniers mots de la directrice Mac Gonagall, avant qu'elle ne l'abandonne.

Plongé dans un sas noir, Albus n'entendait plus rien. Seuls les battements erratiques de son cœur troublaient le silence. Ses mains étaient moites. Il s'obligea à se concentrer. Dès que le rideau s'élèverait les coordonnées de son indice lui seraient révélées. Il devrait rejoindre la position le plus rapidement possible, tout en évitant ses adversaires. Eviter le combat à tout prix.

Un son long et grave résonna. Aussitôt le rideau se leva. Le jour l'éblouit et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour recouvrer une vision. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent et il put mémoriser les coordonnées. Sans perdre de temps, il se mit en route.

Il fit son premier pas dans l'arène. Une jungle s'étendait devant lui. Comment avait-elle pu pousser si rapidement ? Au cœur du terrain de Quidditch ! Même si Albus n'aimait pas ce sport, il connaissait l'emplacement du terrain dans son école, et leur épreuve se déroulait au même endroit. A quelle magie les directeurs avaient-ils eu recours ? Il l'ignorait, mais comprit qu'il devrait se montrer prudent. Se frayer un chemin serait ardu. D'autant plus qu'il ignorait quelles surprises cachait la végétation de la jungle.

Il prit attention à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'empêtrer dans des lianes. Peu importe où il regardait, seule la végétation luxuriante l'entourait, empêchant tout repérage. Il pinça ses lèvres en cherchant à s'orienter. Au moins tous ces arbres avaient l'avantage de le couper du bruit ambiant des spectateurs. Si eux devaient le voir et l'entendre, ce n'était pas son cas. Il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur son chemin et récupérer son indice. Ainsi il sortirait rapidement de cet endroit.

Sans grande conviction Albus tenta un Accio sur l'indice. Bien évidemment ce fut un échec. Cela aurait été trop facile. De plus il ignorait tout de la forme que prendrait son indice. Pour gagner, il n'avait qu'une position géographique. Soupirant, il cassa un bout d'arbre. S'il n'excellait pas en défense, il avait de bons résultats en métamorphose. Il transforma alors la branche en boussole. Technique ancestrale qui avait toujours fait ses preuves. A conditions de savoir utiliser correctement l'instrument. Ce que peu de sorciers savaient faire. L'outil moldu leur était pour la plupart inconnu. Albus remercia sa tante Hermione de lui avoir offert un nécessaire de randonnée pour son anniversaire. Il ignorait quelle technique ses concurrents utiliseraient, mais la sienne fut efficace.

Grâce aux points cardinaux et aux azimuts, il fonça en direction de la position qu'on lui avait indiqué. Le jeune homme recommençait à respirer. Il avançait à bonne allure et aucun nuage ne se profilait. Avec un peu de chance cette épreuve se déroulerait sans anicroche.

Hélas le calme fut de courte durée. Un grognement bestial le fit se retourner. Il eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour éviter la panthère qui fonçait sur lui, tous crocs dehors. Fébrilement il attrapa sa baguette. Il s'était attendu à devoir affronter les deux autres champions, mais pas des animaux sauvages. Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans la tête des sorciers organisateurs pour les mettre face à un tel danger ? Il évita une seconde fois la charge de l'animal, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution.

Puis un sursaut de lucidité lui parvint. Bien que d'apparence réelle, Albus douta qu'il s'agisse d'une vraie panthère. Tout simplement parce que ces animaux étaient rares et que le sorcier doutait que les directeurs, bien qu'influents aient pu en trouver un pour leur épreuve. Non il devait s'agir d'un sort d'illusion. En revanche cela ne voulait pas dire que le danger n'était pas réel. Rassuré que ce ne soit pas une panthère, il retrouva ses esprits. Faire du mal à la créature face à lui le répugna, aussi opta-t-il pour un simple stupefix. Basique, mais efficace. La bête s'effondra. Sans perdre du temps, Albus reprit sa route, et mit le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce danger.

Il marchait rapidement, se baissant régulièrement pour éviter une liane, une plante carnivore, ou une bestiole qui volait bas. Les yeux fixés sur sa boussole il vérifiait sa direction.

La seconde interruption fut celle prononcée par un long gong. La sonnerie d'alarme, qui indiquait l'abandon d'un champion. Les sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'un champion aurait abandonné. Avait-il fait une mauvaise rencontre ? La réponse lui parvint quelques minutes plus tard, sous forme de patronus. Ce dernier, à forme de chouette, comportait un message d'information.

Payson, la championne de Salem venait de battre Aiji le champion de l'Oni-Daigaku. Le jeune homme timide et plutôt effacé s'était fait laminer par une jeune fille remontée. Quelques images du combat lui parvinrent. Ce fut l'image du rire victorieux de Payson qui resta gravé dans ses pupilles, ainsi que la peur qui se reflétait dans les yeux du jeune asiatique. Cela fit comprendre à Albus que Payson était dangereuse. Derrière sa figure d'ange, se cachait une redoutable duelliste, qui n'attendait que la confrontation. Le Serpentard comprit qu'il devrait l'éviter aussi longtemps que possible. Avec un peu de chances il trouverait son indice avant de se trouver sur son chemin.

Dès que le patronus disparut, il reprit ses recherches. Il atteignit rapidement ses coordonnées. Désormais l'épreuve d'orientation était achevée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son indice pour stopper son chronomètre et sa partie d'épreuve. Toutefois difficile de savoir quoi chercher. Il ignorait la forme de l'indice.

Il retourna quelque peu la végétation, les yeux grands ouverts, prêts à repérer la moindre anomalie. Tout à sa concentration, il prêta à peine attention à la piqûre qu'il ressentit au creux de son cou. D'une main distraite, il écrasa l'insecte qui avait eut l'audace que l'attaquer. Foutu moustique ! Puis sans y prêter plus attention, il continua d'observer. Où pouvait bien se cacher l'indice ?

L'épreuve était éprouvante. La sueur coula sur son front. Sa vision se fit trouble. Il avait chaud. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que l'insecte n'était peut-être pas si inoffensif. Il reconnut sans mal les effets d'un poison. Le doute se fit. Insecte ou fléchette ? Il sut alors qu'il n'en avait pas pour très longtemps sans antidote. Hélas aucun potion dans ses poches, ni le matériel et le temps pour en brasser une. Une seule solution: attraper son indice avant que le poison ne le rende inapte à achever son épreuve.

Il se maudit pour s'être montré si distrait. Il aurait dû se douter que les directeurs auraient prévu d'autres pièges. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, qui se stoppa prêt d'un grand arbre. Ce dernier s'élevait vers le ciel. Avec toutes les lianes, il lui fut impossible de distinguer le sommet. Pourtant une liane un peu différente des autres attira son attention. Sa vision brouillée parvint tout de même à reconnaitre la forme d'un serpent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une exclamation surprise. Le serpent de l'emblème Serpentard. Le doute n'était plus permis. Il s'agissait de son indice. Il attrapa la première liane et entreprit de grimper. La tâche fut rude. Ses membres le portaient à peine. Il serra les dents, jusqu'à caresser l'animal. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. D'ailleurs à peine entra-t-il en contact avec sa peau, qu'il se volatilisa, alors que des mots se gravèrent dans son esprit.

Albus cligna des yeux hébétés. L'indice s'était dévoilé. Il avait fini. En dessous de lui les branchages bougèrent, laissant apparaitre une Payson décoiffée, les yeux exorbités. Elle leva la tête vers lui, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Elle brandit fièrement sa baguette, prête à lui envoyer un sort. Le jeune homme leva les bras dans un geste vain de protection, alors qu'au creux de son ventre, il sentit la désagréable sensation d'un portoloin le tirer de cette jungle.

Trois seconde plus tard, il s'écroula sur une pelouse impeccable, sous les hourras d'une foule en liesse.

— Albus ! Albus ! scanda-t-on.

Il cligna des yeux pour remarquer qu'il était étalé sur la pelouse du terrain de quidditch. Les gradins étaient noirs de monde, alors que les étudiants brandissaient des banderoles à l'effigie du champion de Poudlard. Il ne comprenait pas. Sa tête était douloureuse.

La directrice Mac Gonagall s'avança vers lui. Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Chancelant, il réussit tant bien que mal à réfréner une nausée.

— Bravo à vous, vous venez d'achever votre première tâche, avec le meilleur temps. Aiji ayant abandonné est troisième. Payson est encore dans la jungle. Il semblerait que trouver son indice ne soit pas sa priorité, lui rapporta la femme.

Albus comprit mieux la présence de l'américaine. Elle comptait le défier, et le battre. Ainsi face à leurs deux abandons, elle aurait fini première. Hélas le jeune homme venait de ruiner ses plans.

— Vous êtes bien pâle, lui fit remarquer la directrice.

— Poison, réussit-il à articuler.

La femme hocha la tête. Sans plus attendre elle le soutint pour l'entrainer vers une tente.

Albus remarqua à peine l'entourage, qu'il s'écroula sur le lit.

— Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé Potter.

Albus se redressa rapidement, mais deux mains fortes l'empêchèrent de se lever.

— Restez couché. Vous avez été empoisonné.

La directrice avait cédé sa place à son enseignant référent. D'un sens, Albus devrait se sentir soulagé d'être entre les mains de Rogue. Avec l'homme il ne risquait rien. L'homme savait dompter tous les poisons. Pourtant il n'était pas serein. Son enseignant l'avait toujours détesté.

— Buvez ! lui ordonna l'homme.

Il s'exécuta, sous le reniflement dédaigneux du professeur.

— Au moins vous ne semblez pas comme votre père. Vous buvez sans vous poser de questions.

Albus baissa la tête.

— Peut-être parce que je vous fais confiance, murmura-t-il.

Si l'homme fut surpris par cette déclaration, il n'en montra rien. Il s'assit à ses côtés, lui enleva délicatement ses gants et releva sa manche. Albus frémit face à sa blessure. Dans le feu de l'action, il ne l'avait pas vue.

Une longue coupure s'étalait sur son bras. Le sang séché était devenu noir, et semblait s'infecter.

— Restez ici, je vais chercher le nécessaire.

Comme s'il avait l'intention de bouger. Tout son corps était douloureux. Toutefois il remarqua que sa tête était plus claire, moins lourde. L'antidote semblait faire effet.

Rogue revint avec un pot et une petite bassine. Il trempa un tissu avant de le passer doucement sur la plaie. Le liquide brûla la peau du sorcier, et dans un mouvement réflexe, Albus essaya de dégager son bras. Il fut fermement retenu par la poigne de Rogue.

— Ne bougez pas, siffla l'homme.

Comme pour le soulager, le geste se fit plus doux, étonnant ainsi Albus.

Avec délicatesse, il enduisit son baume sur son avant-bras. Ses doigts massèrent doucement le muscle, faisant soupirer Albus de bien-être. Les yeux à demi-clos, la fatigue le prit en tenaille, alors que l'angoisse retombait. Rogue noua le foulard autour de son avant-bras. Sans plus un mot, il quitta l'infirmerie, laissant Albus récupérer de sa première épreuve.

Sa victoire inattendue risquait de faire grand chaos dans toute l'école. Son tournoi ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la première épreuve, qui s'est presque déroulée calmement.**

 **Allez savoir pourquoi, mais à la relecture je me suis aperçu que la moitié du chapitre était au présent, donc j'ai corrigé les concordance des temps, en espérant ne pas avoir laissé traîner de faute.**


End file.
